


There First Night

by Ottaw



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottaw/pseuds/Ottaw
Summary: The First night Adora and Catra share once they get back to bright moon at the end of She Ra brings there first night of Passion.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 36





	There First Night

“So Adora” Catra looked deep into Adora’s eyes and seductively licked her lips. “This is our first night alone.” Catra inched closer to Adora’s face pushing her golden delicate hairs away from her freckles forehead. “Shame to let it go to waste”. As she inches closer again to Adora’s face that they she could feel Adora’s soft breaths speed up. 

“I love you “ Adora’s said as she pulled Catra into her strong body and begins to kiss her their tongues battling for dominance but Adora pulling the horde shirt of Catra as Catra hangs there completely in Adora’s clutches accepting her fate and just taking in this beautiful women.

Adora after a few fiery minutes of kissing slowly moves Catra’s shorts of her. But to her surprise there was nothing underneath them. “Catra where are your panties” Adora said pulling back from their kiss. “OMG Adora do you want me to find some and go put them on”. Adora got the hint and with her strong athletic legs pushed apart Catra’s legs and slithered down her body starting at her colour bone and slowly moving down leaving big kisses. Catra’s eyes were closed in pure paradise as the closer that Adora got to her pussy her heart rate and breathing intensified. When Adora got to her destination she left one huge lick on Catra’s clit and She let out a huge moan. “Oh Baby, Yes Adora oh yes”.

“Keep it down in there” Glimmer shouted. Adora quickly brought her hand to Catra’s mouth and clamped over it as Catra mumbled quietly. But she knew that any attempt at objecting would be fruitless under Adora’s huge sexy body. Adora got back to Catra’s pussy and put her mouth over as much as she could as she just waited there. Her unoccupied hand groping Catra’s boob and flicking her tities.

Adora looked up at Catra for confirmation that she was okay with this but when she glanced up she just saw Catra ripping the sheets under her with her claws and her face looking strait up clenched in anticipation. Adora took this as consent and began to slowly nibble at Catra’s clit. Catra tasted like pure heaven Adora thought and she knew that she was happy with her.

Adora moved her hand from Catra’s mouth down to Catra’s pussy as she at the same time slithered her naked body up to Catra’s face. She looked her right in the eyes as she slowly pushed her index finger into Catra’s vagina. She stared at her as she saw her start to breathe heavily as her stomach began to rise. Adora then pushed in another finger going in practically raw made the experience for Catra even more intense than she could have ever possibly believed.

Adora with both fingers began to hook them and feel around Catra’s pussy. Catra was starting to lose control of her body being given the best fingering she had ever had. When suddenly with no control over her body she arched up violently and only Adora’s hands quickly making it over her mouth stopped a war defending moan from escaping. Adora looked down at her Catra’s beautiful eyes rolled back, her body in pure ecstasy while Adora fingering Catra’s G spot.

Adora seizing the moment brought her face down to Catra’s tits as she added another finger into her forcing Catra to go even closer to the edge. Much closer than Adora thought Catra was as Catra started to moan “I’m” she took a huge breath “coming”. Adora realising what was happening leaped down Catra’s body and took her fingers out of Catra. Catra made her complaint heard as she started to roll around uncontrollably in agony of being so close.

But Adora just watched loving the fact that she was able to see this beautiful girl completely out of her league begging for her to give her release. When Catra saw Adora was doing nothing she tried to bring her hands down to finish herself but Adora grabbed both of her hands looking in so much control. Catra was loving being dominated and teased by Adora but at that moment she could only think about one thing.

Adora waited a second before she finally decided to try and give Catra some release she slowly moved her hand down to Catra’s pussy and lightly brushed it to see how wet it was and she could feel all of the pre cum there. She then moved down and began to violently suck up all the juices. Unable to control herself Catra moved her hands over Adora’s hair and pushed Adora into her further, pushing Adora’s tongue further into her. Catra began to shake ferociously before at last she began to cum.

All of her cum swept into Adora’s mouth like a wave. Adora loved it it tasted like caramel it was thick but easy to swallow. But after a minute of being pinned down by Catra’s hands Adora was starting to lose her breath. She jumped up from Catra and injected her fingers into Catra’s pussy again to get the juices on her finger. She brought the fingers over to Catra before opening Catra’s mouth and pushing them in. 

“Taste then Catra aren’t they the most tasty thing in the world. Catra half recovered from her high sucked on Adora’s fingers for a minute before letting them go. “There almost as good as Wrong Hordaks food she replied. Adora chuckled and wrapped herself around Catra’s body still shaking a bit from the intense orgasm.

Catra was just about about to mumble out “I could fuck you if you want Adora” seeing that Catra was in no condition to do any such activity as wet as Adora was she replied it’s okay Catra just sleep. “Thank you Adora if you want you can just rub yourself on my body” Catra offered trying to help Adora get some release but meanwhile forcing herself awake. “Okay now just sleep” Adora said as she slowly closed Catra’s eyes and hers followed a while later.


End file.
